Taming the Beast
by DJFireHawk
Summary: What happened after Seth won Brock's title by beating Roman? Why can he not look Lesnar in the eyes when he returns to Monday Night Raw? Is it fear…or is it something else? Warnings: Slash, Dub-Con at first, mild violence, some BDSM content. Mainly Brock/Seth, chapters 2&3 have ShieldCest(?), and the last chapter has Dean/Bo Dallas.
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Beast 1

A/N: This is a Brock Lesnar/Seth Rollins Slash story. I just had this idea pop into my head and couldn't get it out so here it is…may become a multi-chapter fic if anyone shows interest. If you like it and want me to continue it please leave a review and let me know.

Warnings: Dub-con…possibly non-con depending on how you look at it. Possible trigger warning for anyone who has dealt with sexual assault so please read with caution. This fic does not start out with friendly happy roses alright? It starts out pretty dark and violent. You have been warned.

Summary: What happened after Seth won Brock's title by beating Roman? Why can he not look Lesnar in the eyes when he returns to Monday Night Raw? Is it fear…or is it something else?

Seth was on top of the world. He'd won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, the biggest stage of them all. Stephanie and Hunter had immediately ushered him off to a private jet so he could go do an early morning interview on the Today Show, which he had frankly enjoyed way more than he probably should have. Now he was back for Monday Night Raw, and despite being a bit jet-lagged he was excited. Hunter and Stephanie were both proud of him and Stephanie had told him that he didn't really need to give Brock Lesnar his rematch tonight…he could wait and do it another day so he could have some recovery time. He went out to the ring anyway but when he saw how amped up the Beast was he knew he didn't have enough in his tank to win the fight that night…so he bailed out. He gave the fans some excuse about being tired and having a hurt foot but Lesnar…he didn't seem to be buying it and went on the attack. After a few Suplexes Seth managed to jump the barricade thanks to the distraction of J&J Security, taking his title and making a run for it.

He watched from the shadows at the top of the stairs as Lesnar snapped and took out the commentator's table, JBL and Booker T going down with it, and then threw J&J over the other table before turning on Michael Cole and rolling him into the ring for a massive suplex. What happened next left even Seth reeling in shock. Lesnar lifted a cameraman over his head and, after ignoring Stephanie's screams to put him down, dropped the man in an F5 Suplex. Seth's jaw dropped open and he vaguely heard Stephanie telling Lesnar he was suspended indefinitely before the man left the ring at the urging of his advocate Paul Hayman. Seth slipped through the back, walking the halls in silent shock as he slowly came to the realization that he wouldn't have to fight Lesnar for the title after all.

When a hand shot out of a darkened back hallway and pulled him into the shadows Seth opened his mouth to yell for help, but a much large hand clamped down over his mouth and stopped him. When Lesnar's face came within an inch of his own he felt his eyes widen as his breathing picked up a rapid pace. He just knew this was where he was going to get his ass kicked so bad he's be in the hospital for days…maybe even weeks. As the much larger man shoved his back hard against the wall Seth let out an involuntary whimper from behind the man's hand, watching in fascinated terror as that sound made the man's face shift from rage to something else that he couldn't pin down. Lesnar leaned in and…sniffed?...yes…he was sniffing Seth's hair like some kind of animal. Seth went rigid in a mix of fear and confusion at the other man's actions, stuttering out a murmured question as Lesnar's hand pulled back from his mouth.

"W…what…are y…you d…doing? L…let me g…go Lesnar."

Lesnar pulled back and gave Seth an amused look that annoyed the smaller male who scowled at him, though he was trying to look intimidating it came off looking more like an angry kitten facing down a junkyard dog.

"I don't think so Pretty Boy…You cost me my title…and I still want something in return for it."

"What are you…what the hell are you talking about? I won that match. This title is mine now."

A rough hand tangled in his long hair and yanked his head back hard, making a sharp whine come from his throat as the larger man growled into his ear.

"Oh you can keep the title Pretty Boy…for now. I'll eventually come back for it. I still want my pound of flesh from you Rollins."

"Pound of…the hell does that even mean? Fuck you…let me the fuck go and get the hell out of here. If Stephanie finds out you're still in the building she'll probably just fire your psycho ass. Go on…get out of here."

He was stopped from saying anything else by a hand tightening around his throat and slightly cutting off his air supply. He clawed at the man's massive arm but it only seemed to amuse him further. Lesnar leaned in close and bit down hard on Seth's neck, making him yelp and squirm from the sudden spike of pain that made heat flare inside him. When Lesnar used his tongue to soothe the bite Seth's eyes went wide and his entire body went rigid in fear. His head started moving from side to side as little shivers made his body shake against the much larger male pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"No…just…whatever…you're thinking…please…don't…just hit me…beat me up…whatever you want…Lesnar…I promise…"

"Easy there Pretty Boy…don't get yourself all worked up over this. Just relax…you'll enjoy it more that way. If you're a good little Pretty Boy and do exactly what I want…then I won't have to make this hurt any more than it has to. Understand Pretty Boy?"

Seth felt tears gathering in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, refused to let this man see him cry. He growled softly and then yelped again as the hand on his throat gave a single warning squeeze. He struggled to get free from that iron grip but it wasn't working, no matter how hard he squirmed or scratched it did nothing. When Lesnar's hand rubbed him firmly through his leather pants he couldn't stop the needy little whimper that made its way up his throat. Lesnar's lips stretched into a satisfied smirk as his head tilted to one side, regarding Seth with amusement and lust.

"See? You do like rough handling…good. That'll make this so much more fun."

"No…Lesnar please just…just let me go. I'll talk to Stephanie…I'll get her to undo your suspension…give you your rematch…please just…just let me go."

"That ain't happening Pretty Boy…not now that I've had a taste of you. On your knees Pretty Boy…NOW!"

Seth resisted but Lesnar was physically stronger then he was and there was no room to maneuver away from him as he roughly shoved Seth onto his knees. Lesnar used one hand, tightened in Seth's long hair, to keep his head in place as he pulled his cock out of his shorts. Seth looked up at him, silently pleading with him to stop but Lesnar ignored him and pushed his large cock up against Seth's tightly pursed lips.

"Open up Pretty Boy…don't make me do it for you…you won't like the result."

Seth shook his head as best he could, refusing to be a willing participant in this…whatever it was. Lesnar growled low and smacked Seth's head against the concrete wall hard, making him gasp in pain and giving him all the opening he needed to shove his thick cock into Seth's mouth.

"Bite me and I'll break your jaw Pretty Boy…your choice. Now suck. Might help if you think of a popsicle or something…"

Seth glared up at him as the man shoved himself deeper into his throat, making him gag and choke on it as he struggled…but he didn't bite down, he knew Lesnar really would break his damn jaw if he did that. Lesnar rolled his eyes at the sounds Seth was making and shoved his cock in all the way down the smaller man's tight throat, listening to the little choking sounds he made.

"Easy Pretty Boy…breath through your nose or you'll pass out…and then I'll have to do something worse to wake your pretty little ass back up."

Seth whimpered as Lesnar basically just used his throat like some kind of perverted sex toy, ignoring the way it made Seth choke and clearly not caring if it hurt…which it did. He couldn't stop the few tears that managed to escape but either Lesnar didn't notice them or, and this was far more likely, he just didn't give a fuck. Lesnar pulled his cock out of Seth's throat before reaching his orgasm and watched as Seth dropped to all fours and gasped for air. He snorted softly and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Pretty Boy…you got a lot more coming to you than that tonight."

Seth's face darted up to his with a look of terror that made the larger man grin at him like. As Lesnar stepped towards him Seth tried to scramble away from him, he didn't make it far as Lesnar stalked him like a predator before grabbing him by the hair and shoving him face-first into the hard floor. Seth felt his head hit the concrete again and winced at the pain.

"Damnit…leave me alone. You've had your fun…you got your payback…just go away now."

"Oh no Pretty Boy…we're not done yet…not by a long shot. Now just lay there and be a good little boy for me…"

"Fuck you…get off me."

He felt the man put almost his full bodyweight on his back and grunted softly, knowing that if Lesnar really wanted to he could crush him that way…but it seemed that he only wanted to keep him in place. Lesnar shifted his weight just enough to be able to yank Seth's leather pants down, the friction of the leather being pulled so roughly against the sensitive skin of his dick making Seth cry out and buck his hips to try and get Lesnar off of him. Lesnar growled at him and bit down hard on the back of Seth's neck, like a wild animal does when his chosen mate puts up a fight, and Seth felt his body go almost limp. His mind wanted to fight but his body just gave up with that bite and Lesnar was able to work Seth's pants all the way down to his knees. The larger man growled softly against Seth's neck when he realized the smaller male wasn't actually wearing underwear, earning a soft whimpering sound from Seth.

"Please…don't do this…Lesnar please…I'll give you anything you want…just don't do this…please?"

"Your lips say one thing…but your slutty little body says something else entirely Pretty Boy. You're hard as a rock and I haven't even touched you yet. You like being handled rough…you like being dominated and controlled…don't you Pretty Boy?"

Seth shook his head to try and deny it but deep inside he was enjoying it and that terrified him. He knew he liked pain in the ring but that was different…wasn't it? He felt those teeth on the back of his neck again and turned bright red as a high keening whine came out of his throat, earning him a deep rumbling laugh from the Beast on his back.

"Such a needy little pet aren't you Pretty Boy? Pet…I think I like that idea…put a little collar around that pretty little throat of yours and have you crawling on all fours at my feet. You'd like that wouldn't you Pretty Boy? To be my pretty little pet?"

Seth opened his mouth to try and deny it but he felt one of Lesnar's thick fingers push into his tight ass and tried to buck away from the intrusion, his inner muscles tightening in defense and a strangled sound catching in his throat. He felt the other massive hand smoothing down his back, petting him like a cat to try and relax him…and damn if it wasn't actually working.

"Easy Pretty Boy…you gotta relax or this'll hurt a lot more than it needs to. That's it…just relax for me Pretty Boy."

As soon as Seth's muscles relaxed a little bit Lesnar…no Brock…started to move that finger around inside of his body to loosen him up just a little bit. Seth whined in protest from the pain but that hand just kept petting along the tattoo on his spine and it kept him much calmer than he thought he should be. When Lesnar…Brock...when Brock added a second finger Seth nearly shot through the roof, at least he would have if the man wasn't holding him down with his body. He cried softly as he felt like his insides were burning.

"It…hurts…please…no more…please Brock…please…"

Brock's eyes softened just slightly at hearing Seth use his first name, but he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, and what he knew Seth wanted despite his protesting. He bit down on the back of Seth's neck again and felt the smaller man go limp, allowing him to insert another finger into him. Seth barely reacted to the pain this time aside from twitching and whimpering at him. Brock moved his fingers, twisting them in and out while spreading them wide to try and loosen up Seth's tight little hole. He didn't want to do any permanent damage to the younger male, he wanted the other to enjoy it and be able to take pleasure from this as well. When Seth started to push back against Brock's fingers the larger man's lips turned up in a grin, and he couldn't resist teasing Seth some more since it apparently turned the two-toned male on even more.

"That's good Pretty Boy…cuck yourself on my fingers like a good little slut pet. Come on…that's a good boy…keep it up. You look so pretty like this my little pet. Panting like a bitch in heat and fucking yourself on my fingers…"

Seth felt his face flushing bright red at Brock's words but he couldn't exactly deny the accusation. He felt heat pooling low in his stomach and felt that tight coiling sensation as those fingers spread out inside his ass, stretching him open for what was coming. When Brock pulled his fingers out completely Seth whined in protest at the loss, earning him an almost fond chuckle and a sharp pat on the ass that made him gasp and moan a bit.

"Oh you are just too much fun pet…don't you worry…we'll explore spanking when I get back from my little vacation. For now though…I want you to put your forehead on the floor, just like that good boy…now stick your pretty little ass up in the air for me…little more pet…there you go…now take your hands and spread those cheeks open wide…come one pet…there you go…wider…very good boy…"

Seth's entire face and neck were flushed bright red from embarrassment, but his dick was rock hard and leaking pre-cum onto the floor from hos turned on this whole situation was making him. He'd slept with many people but no one had ever made him feel like this before and he was slowly finding out that he really…really liked it. He felt the blunt head of Brock's cock poking at his ass, giving silent permission to keep going, and he pushed back a little as he turned his head to be able to watch the larger man's face as he slowly pushed into Seth's tight hole. Seth gasped in pain as Brock's thick head pushed past the still-tight ring of muscle that guarded his secret entrance, but eventually the muscle gave way and the head sort-of just popped in. Seth gasped and whimpered loudly from the sudden spike of pain, but Brock's big fingers stroked the base of his neck and he slowly calmed back down again.

"Fuck…that…hurt…like…hell…"

"I know pet…there's no easy way to do that part. It'll be a lot better now though…just keep relaxing and try to push yourself back against me pretty boy…can you do that for me pet?"

"I…I think so…please Brock…"

"Please what pet? What do you need Pretty Boy?"

Seth felt his face turn bright red again as he tried to speak but all that came out was a tiny squeaking sound that seemed to amuse his larger partner.

"Come on Pretty Boy…don't get all shy on me now. Tell me what you want pet…You want me to stop? To just get up and leave you here like this?"

"NO!"

The word shot out before Seth could even fully process the words Brock had said, his body and brain reacting on pure instinct.

"No? Then tell me little pet…what…do…you…want?"

Brock punctuated each words with a sharp nip to the back of Seth's neck and a sharp smack to one of his ass cheeks, leaving Seth a panting mess underneath him again.

"I…I want…you to…please Brock…I want you…to…to…fuck…I want you to fuck me! Please?!"

He ended up getting frustrated and just yelling it out, earning him a fond rumble of laughter and a gentle press of lips against the back of his neck followed by a lick.

"Good boy…now was that so hard to say?"

Seth grumbled incoherently until Brock started to slide further into his body, causing another of those keening whines to escape him at the stretching, burning feeling that flooded his senses. Those big fingers came to rub the base of his neck again to soothe his pain.

"Oh god…fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Let it out pretty boy…you're doing just fine."

"Not my fault…you're so…fucking huge."

Brock just gave Seth a big self-satisfied smirk at those words and Seth grumbled at him again. Brock kept petting his neck until his cock was seated all the way inside Seth's tight little hole. He gave Seth's body a little time to adjust and get used to the feeling, and when Seth started to fuck himself on Brock's cock he knew the smaller man was ready. Brock pulled back almost all the way out, smiling softly at Seth's whine of protest, before snapping his hips forward and burying himself all the way back inside. Seth arched back against Brock's chest with a loud, and decidedly slutty, moan of pleasure that Brock loved the sound of. He reached in front of Seth and put his hand around the smaller man's dick, pleasantly surprised at how large it actually was. Seth's head fell back onto Brock's shoulder and his hands clawed at the man's big arms as he panted for breath. Brock set a hard, fast pace as he pulled Seth back against him and thrust up into his now-willing body.

The whines, whimpers, and moans coming from the smaller man were music to Brock's ears and he knew he wasn't going to be able to let this one go any time soon. Seth's body was so responsive to him, and he just knew that Seth was the type to worry over every little detail in his life unless someone could shut his brain off for a little bit…and Brock was good at that. From the mindless sounds of pleasure Seth was making he apparently agreed with that assessment. When Brock gave a particularly hard thrust Seth came undone, a scream getting caught in his throat and coming out as a strangled sound when he came all over Brock's hand. The tightening of Seth's inner muscles triggered Brock's own release and he bit down hard on the back of Seth's neck as he came inside the smaller man. He leaned back against a wall, keeping Seth on his lap as the smaller man leaned back against him and panted for breath. Brock lifted his cum-covered hand and pressed it gently against Seth's lips, causing the smaller one to open his eyes lazily and give the hand a sort-of cross-eyed stare of confusion.

"Lick it clean Pretty Boy."

Seth whined softly, still not quite able to form words again just yet and Brock chuckled at him, using his clean hand to push the sweaty hair back from the younger man's face.

"Come on now pet…you've been so good, don't ruin it now…lick it clean little pet."

Seth's tongue hesitantly poked out of his mouth and gave an experimental lick of the white stuff coating Brock's hand. He'd never tasted anyone's cum before, much less his own, but he found that it wasn't actually all that bad…a bit salty and slightly bitter but not as bad as he thought it would be. He ended up licking the hand clean and then sucking on the fingers before he even realized what he was doing…when he did he froze, Brock's index finger still in his mouth, and looked up at the man with an adorably confused expression on his face.

"Tastes good doesn't it pet? It's alright to like it. It's a good thing. Next time I'll cum in your pretty mouth so you can swallow it all for me. You like the sound of that Pretty Boy?"

Seth bit his lower lip and gave a shy little nod, ducking his head to hide his red face, but a big firm hand pulled his head back and with a soft growl.

"No hiding Pretty Boy. Not from me. Unfortunately I have to leave now…but when I come back, I will be coming back for you…not just my title. So I suggest you learn how to give a good Blow Job before then so you can please me properly pet…and if you do then I'll make sure to give you a really nice reward for it. Be a good boy while I'm gone pet and don't let anyone else take that title from you…only me got it?"

Seth just nodded as Brock leaned in and gave him a hard kiss, practically sucking Seth's tongue out of his mouth and leaving the poor man panting breathlessly as the larger one tucked himself back into his pants and walked away. Seth just sat against that wall for almost a full hour until his old friend and former teammate dean Ambrose found him. Dean's eyes went wide in concern and he ended up crouching next to Seth and trying to get the other to look at him.

"Seth? You alright bro? Did someone hurt you? Did someone…ya know…violate you?"

"Nah…I'm alright Dean…thanks though…for worrying…and being such a good friend…even when I'm a dickface."

Dean just snorted in amusement as Seth's words slurred together. Somebody had fucked his little brother good and hard to mess his little brain up that much…and he wasn't sure yet if it was a good thing or not. He picked Seth up and carried him through the now-empty halls since him and Roman were the only ones left in the building…at least he'd thought they were until he found Seth. He burst into the locker room he and Roman shared and laid Seth on the couch, blocking him from Roman who was still pissed-off about how Seth got the title and was about ready to beat him up for it.

"Easy Rome…back off Bro he's been through enough punishment for one night."

"The fuck are you talking about Dean?"

"I found him in a dark hallway near the back with his pants around his knees and a puddle of…well…you know…under his ass. Between that and the way he's been slurring his words I'm like 99.9% positive somebody fucked his ass hard tonight…what I don't know is whether he wanted it or not."

"Fuck…Seth…Baby Boy…are you alright?"

Dean watched in amusement as all the anger and fight drained out of Roman in an instant and he went into overprotective big-brother mode.

"I told you Ro…he's out of it right now. He won't make much sense until morning bro."

Seth was mostly asleep by this point and was muttering softly, only a few words being able to be understood by his former teammates.

"be good boy…hold onto title…pretty boy…coming back…"

"Yep…out of it. Come on Ro…let's get our little brother back to our room so he can sleep it off in safety. I don't think anyone else needs to see him like this."

"Agreed."

Roman lifted Seth into his big arms and carried him outside while Dean grabbed all three of their bags and headed to their SUV. Neither of them noticed the figure in the shadows out back watching them. Brock kept an eye on the trio, watching how carefully the other two former Shield men held Seth and took care of him like family…even after everything he'd put them both through. Brock let a an almost tender smile cross his lips before Paul Hayman found him and told him they needed to leave.

"You're not going to stalk that kid are you Brock? He's not worth it."

"Oh but he is Paul. He's worth so much more than you know. I'll get him back when I come back from this stupid little suspension…and then I'll make him mine and I will own him."

Paul just looked confused for a minute as Brock turned and walked away, but he shrugged it off and followed his client. Dean drove the SUV while Roman sat in the back with Seth's head in his lap. As soon as they got to their hotel and got him inside Roman put him in one of the two beds and covered him up.

"Is he gonna be alright Dean?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether he wanted whatever the fuck happened to him tonight…if he wanted it and enjoyed then he'll be fine…if not then he's gonna need our support and help whether he wants it or not. I've seen this kind of thing destroy women and I'm not gonna let it destroy my little brother."

"Don't worry Dean…we'll be here for him no matter what happens. Even when he pisses us off royally…we'll still be here."

"Damn straight."

The two men watched over their 'little brother' throughout the night, watching and waiting for him to wake up…to know if he was going to be alright or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Taming The Beast 2

A/N: I've gotten several positive reviews asking me to continue this story which makes me so very happy. Thank you all so much. Thanks to: blue0velvet180, Lovergyul, Syreina, and the guests who reviewed.

I've kind of fallen in love with this pairing…mainly because Brock is so big and powerful and Seth is just so tiny in comparison. Seth is a thinker, a planner. It's the same way I am, constantly thinking about so many things all the time…and people like us need someone in our lives that can help us shut our brains off for a little while.

Personally I think Brock in the position of a Dominant is just perfect, and is the best for getting Seth's brain to shut up for a bit. However he won't be seen in this chapter until right near the very end because this one is going to mainly cover Seth's title reign while Brock is gone for like three months.

Never a good idea for a Dominant to leave their submissive partner alone for such a long time after only just getting them to submit to you.

Oh, and there's gonna be Shield action in this one so enjoy Ladies…and some gentleman too I'm sure lol.

The next morning Seth woke slowly, still feeling sated and groggy from the night before, to find Dean and Roman both watching him closely.

"Umm…hey guys…what's up?"

Dean snorted softly at him and reached out a hand to gently push Seth's hair behind his ear. Roman had a large hand on Seth's knee and his thumb was stroking the skin there gently.

"You alright little brother?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you remember anything from last night after you fled the ring? Do you remember…oh I don't know…someone fucking your ass into the concrete of a hallway maybe?"

"Dean…I thought we agreed to let me handle this?"

"Guys! Stop…I'm fine alright? I wasn't thrilled at first…I was kind of against it…but after a while it just…it felt good alright? I liked it…a lot."

"So…what lucky guy got our little brother's cherry huh?"

"Dean!"

Seth laughed at Roman's face as he glared at an unrepentant Dean. He just shook his head and sat up to give Dean a hug, having missed his brothers, only to lay back down as a spike of pain shot through his ass and back.

"Ow…fuck that hurts."

"Oh yeah…you got fucked real hard last night little Bro…who the hell was it man…I might need some pointers."

"Fuck you Dean…"

"I know it wasn't Kane…you have standards man…and Randy's straight a fucking arrow…so who the hell could it have been."

"Dean…can't this wait? Seth is in pain and he needs help."

"I know this. He'll be fine. He just needs to soak in a hot bath for a while or get fucked again soon. One or the other."

"Well since I'm only interested in three people, and one of them is suspended for a while, and the other two are a bad idea…I guess it's a bath."

"Suspended…Holy fucking Shit…damn little bro…you don't do shit by half do ya? You got fucked by Lesnar!"

Roman rolled his eyes as Seth's face turned bright red and he spluttered at Dean, all but confirming the other man's suspicions. The rest of Seth's words seemed to sink into Dean's brain as a calculating look came over his face, a look that never meant anything good because a thinking Dean was a scary idea.

"Wait a minute…you said three…who are the other two…and why are they a bad idea?"

"I…umm…it's…they're…umm…you guys…"

Dean and Roman both froze and stared at Seth in shock as he whispered the last part. Seth started blabbering through an explanation as the two stared him down and made him feel like squirming.

"Well…I just…you're both bigger than me…and you have this…presence…it's powerful ya know…and I like that…and you've always taken care of me…protected me…even as opponents…you're both strong…but gentle…and I just…I like you guys…not like a relationship thing…I know Ro is married…and Dean's not big on relationship stuff…and I'm kind into Brock…but I just…"

His rambling was cut off by Dean grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a hard kiss that left him breathless for a minute.

"Seth…shut up little bro. We'll take care of you today alright? We'll make you feel better and take care of you until the Beast returns."

"Only if that's what you want Seth. We're not gonna force you into anything."

"Unless you want us to."

"Dean…"

Seth let out a bark of laughter and hugged the two men close. He shook his head as they bickered with each other over Seth and sat back to watch in amusement. He'd missed this and was glad they didn't actually hate him. When Dean turned to look at him with that calculating look he froze and felt his eyes go wide.

"You do realize we need to punish you for hitting us in the back right? We never really got to give you a proper punishment for that."

"W…what? What do you mean proper punishment?"

"I think you need a good spanking for what you did to us…what do you think Roman?"

Roman eyed Seth, seeing the bulge beginning to tent the smaller man's pants and his breathing start to pick up more as his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh yeah…I definitely think our little brother needs a spanking. Right Seth?"

"I…I um…if…if you guys…think that's best…"

The two men smirked at each other and Dean flipped Seth over to lay across Roman's lap before quickly pulling off the soft cotton pants he'd put on him the night before. Seth was already squirming on Roman's lap and they hadn't even started yet. Roman used one of his big hands to pull Seth's behind him and hold his wrists together, making a tiny little moan come from Seth that had his brothers grinning at him.

"Oh…is our little Sethie a bit of a slut? Hmm? Oh you like being called a slut huh? Look at your cock jump every time I call you a slut."

Roman let out a short bark of laughter and dropped one big hand to land hard on Seth's soft ass cheek, causing the smaller man to jerk and yelp. Dean followed that up with a hard smack of his own to the other cheek and the two men soon picked up an alternating rhythm that left Seth a whining squirming mess on Roman's lap. He had tears running down his cheeks by the time they'd finished and his ass was a bright red color…though hid brain was now focused on that pain instead of the internal pain so that was a sort-of bonus. Dean lifted Seth into a standing position and kissed him hard, using his tongue to map the inside of the smaller man's mouth as his hands squeezed that bright red ass, earning a whimper from the other. Dean pulled back with a big grin on his face as he gently patted that ass.

"Alright Seth…turn around and stand against the bed…just like that…very nice. Now…bend forward and press that pretty little face into the mattress."

"Dean…"

"Now Seth…don't make me ask twice little bro. Be a good little slut Sethie."

Seth whined softly at Dean but did as he was told, bending forward at the hip to drape his torso across the bed, leaving his ass exposed to his brother's gazes. Dean and Roman were whispering something behind him and he squirmed in anticipation before a firm hand smacked his ass and Roman told him to stay still. His body shivered with the effort of not moving but he managed it, until he felt a cold lube-slick finger probing at the entrance of his asshole.

"Guys…?"

"Easy Seth…We need to get in there to check for any damage. You need to relax and let me in little bro. Come on…that's it…much better…just relax. You know I'm not gonna hurt ya Seth."

Roman and Dean had decided to let Dean do all the hands on stuff while Roman observed. He didn't want to cheat on his wife, not even with Seth, but he had no problem watching and maybe helping to hold Seth still if need be…he just wouldn't fuck Seth. Dean worked his finger all the way in and felt around inside Seth's body as the younger man panted and squirmed on the bed.

"Damn…you are a little slut aren't you? Can't even hold still with just a single finger. You want me to add another one Seth?"

"Please?"

Dean smirked at Seth's backside and slowly pushed another finger inside, listening to Seth groan and pant as he tried to keep his ass relaxed for Dean. Dean was slow and methodical in his exploration of Seth's ass and it was driving the smaller man crazy. Seth kept trying to push himself back onto Dean's finger to the point that Dean nodded to Roman who came over and pinned Seth down by his shoulders, making him stay still which only made him whine louder at them. Dean got up to three fingers and started spreading them out, stretching Seth back out a bit and making that high keening whine come from him. The sound made that wicked little smirk come across Dean's lips, the one he wore in the ring when he knew he had his opponent right where he wanted them. Dean pulled his fingers out entirely and Seth cussed at him…loudly.

"What the fuck?! Dean?! You're not fucking done here…Fucking hell Dean….Fuck!"

The last curse was a loud and high-pitched thing as Dean started pushing something into Seth's ass, at first Seth though it might have been the head of his cock but it wasn't warm enough and his brain was kind of fuzzy.

"Dean…what…is that…thing…back there?"

Seth was panting from the effort of trying to stay relaxed as whatever the thing was, was slowly being pushed into his ass. He felt like he was going to be ripped open by it because it felt really big.

"Relax little bro…it's just a butt plug…it's not even that big. You'll like it I promise. Just stay relaxed…there ya go…now push back on it a bit…that's it…good job…almost there Seth…just a little more…there ya go…it's in there now…how's that feel little bro? Feels good huh? You like that feeling?"

Seth nodded his head rapidly in agreement. He felt full and stuffed…and he liked it. He wiggled his ass around and clenched the muscles around the intrusion, gasping softly at the feeling it caused in his body. Dean chuckled darkly behind him and patted his ass.

"Yeah…I thought you might like that. Guess what little bro? You're gonna keep that in there…all…day…long. Then tonight…after training is over for the day…I'm gonna take it out and fuck you hard enough to shut your brain off. That sound good to you Seth?"

Seth could only nod in response as his brain had nearly shut off completely from the sensation overload of having that thing constantly rubbing the inside of his ass. Dean and Roman hauled him up off the bed and got him dressed in his ring gear, tight leather pants and all, so they could go down to the nearby gym and workout. Seth squirmed around a lot as the tight pants kept pressing the plug into his ass when he moved and making his body shiver. Dean kept watching him with that dark, hungry look that made Seth feel like a piece of meat…and Dean was the hungry dog waiting to get at him. Roman just kept smirking at him and it made him squirm even more.

By the time they got back to the hotel after working out for hours and then having lunch, then having meetings with the Authority, and then having dinner…Seth was nearly at his wits end. He'd been unable to concentrate properly most of the day and people had noticed how off he was, most just chalked it up to having just won the biggest title in the game and feeling a bit of an emotional high but two men knew better. As soon as they got inside Seth pounced on Dean, straddling his lap and kissing him hard which made Dean smirk against Seth's lips as he gently pushed him off.

"Uh-uh Sethie…we do this my way or you get nothing…got it?"

Seth whined softly but nodded slowly as Dean slowly pulled Seth's clothes off, throwing them into a small pile in a corner of the room before starting to give Seth orders, using a tone that made Seth decide that arguing with him was probably a bad idea.

"Alright Seth…I want you to go to that sofa over there…face the back of it…bend over and put that pretty red ass up in the air for me…now use your hand to pull those cheeks apart so I can see that plug in there…very nice…good boy Seth."

Dean reached out and ran a finger around the edge of the plug, teasing the soft skin there and making Seth shiver. The plug was a thick glass one that let Dean and Roman see the inside of Seth's ass easily and Roman felt himself getting hard from watching Dean control Seth like that. Roman sat in a chair nearby and pulled his cock out, rubbing it a bit as he watched his brothers. Dean smirked over at Roman for a moment before grasping the end of the plug and pulling back on it a bit, making that keening whine come out of Seth's throat as it pulled on the skin around his ass.

"Dean…oh god…what are…you doing…back there?"

"Easy Seth…I'm just playing with your pretty little ass a bit…just relax and do as your told."

Dean pushed and pulled on the plug, working it in and out of Seth's ass little by little until he could slide it in and out with almost no resistance. By that point Seth was a writhing moaning mess draped over the back of the sofa. When he accidentally let go of his ass cheeks Dean slapped his ass hard and corrected him, telling him to keep his hold or he'd be punished. Roman groaned behind them as Dean pulled the plug out entirely and they watched Seth's ass muscles twitching as they tried to close up but they'd been held open for so long that day that it would take a while to go back to normal. Dean reached out and pushed three fingers into Seth's ass with no warning, causing the smaller male to buck against his hand in shock before moaning loudly when those fingers curled inside of him.

"Dean…please…"

"When I'm good and ready Seth…put your hands out over your head…grab the edge of the seat in front of you…now hang on little bro…hang on tight."

Dean leaned in and licked the inside of Seth's ass, making Seth jump and try to jerk away in surprise but Dean's hands had a firm grip on the smaller man's hips and held him still. He kept licking and even sucking on Seth's ass until Seth was begging him to do something…anything to relieve the pressure building up inside of him. Dean glanced at Roman who nodded and Dean finally decided to show Seth some mercy. He pulled back, grinning at the little whine od displeasure Seth gave him, and lined his cock up at Seth's entrance before thrusting inside in one smooth motion. Seth's inner walls gripped him tight and Seth moaned loudly at the feeling. He figured he's probably always be tight to guys like Brock and Dean but he was fine with that…it felt too good to care. Dean picked up a hard, almost punishing pace as he pounded Seth into the sofa. Seth just clung to the sofa for dear life and made all sorts of obscene sounds that he didn't even realize he was making. When Dean's seed filled his ass it triggered his release and he screamed the man's name as he came on the back of the sofa, Roman's low grunting groan informed Seth that the large man had cum just from watching Seth get pounded by Dean…which gave him a very satisfied feeling in his chest. Dean laid across Seth's back for a moment to catch his breath before lifting Seth into his arms, keeping his cock planted inside Seth's ass as he moved him to the bed and laid him down, turning him onto his back before picking up a slower pace as he got Seth ready for round 2. Seth whined softly at him and Dean chuckled.

"You didn't think that was it did ya little bro? Come on one…you've seen me with women…you know I always go at least 2 rounds before I'm done. You're a good little slut Seth…you can take more."

Seth moaned as Dean called him a slut again and felt his hips start to move with Dean, his body ready to go again even though his brain felt like it had abandoned him. Dean kept calling him a slut as he started to pound away into him again, making Seth start writhing and moaning much faster than before.

"That's right…you're such a little slut Seth…look at you moaning like a slut…thrusting back at me just like a perfect little slut…you want this don't you slut? You need to be fucked hard like a proper slut don't you? Yeah, that's right. You know what a slut you are don't ya? You wanna cum for me again little slut?"

Seth whimpered and nodded his head quickly. Dean reached between their bodies and fisted Seth's dick, pumping it rapidly until Seth screamed his name again as he came onto Dean's hand. Dean brought his hand up and licked it clean, watching Seth's wide hungry eyes with a smirk.

"Oh…the little slut's tasted his own cum already huh? Did you like it? Of course you did little slut. You wanna taste mine then huh?"

Seth nodded and Dean pulled out of his ass and pulled him onto all fours with his face in front of Dean's cock. Seth carefully took the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth, and Dean leaned forward to push the glass plug back into Seth's ass. Seth pulled back and whined at the feeling until Dean smacked his ass.

"It ain't gonna suck itself slut…get to work."

"I…I don't…I don't know how…"

Dean blinked a couple times and the chuckled at Seth as he grabbed the back of the smaller man's head in one hand and guided his cock to those pretty lips with the other.

"Alright…I'll just have to teach you then."

Dean spent the next half hour teaching Seth how to give a good blow-job, and Roman chimed in with advice from where he sat watching them. Dean let Seth practice on him and eventually Seth got the hang of it and got Dean to cum in his mouth, swallowing his load greedily and grinning up at him as Dean praised him.

"Good little slut…good job Seth…damn you learn fast…"

He always had been a quick learner and he was proud of himself until Roman stepped in and took Dean's place. Dean flopped across the bed and turned his head to watch as Roman put his cock in front of Seth's lips.

"Come on Seth…let's see how much you've learned. You get me off quick you'll get to ask for any one thing you want from us…let's say 5 minutes…any longer and we get to choose one thing to do to you tonight as punishment. Deal?"

"Seth hesitated for a moment but eventually agreed, making both men smirk at him wickedly. He wasn't sure he liked the looks they were giving him as Roman set a timer for 5 minutes.

"Your time starts now Seth…get to work."

As Seth took Roman in his mouth he felt Dean slither under his body and envelop his dick in that hot mouth. His hips bucked and he momentarily lost his concentration until he heard the two men chuckle at him and redoubled his efforts. He and Roman ended up cumming at the same time, with 5 seconds to spare which meant that Seth won the challenge. He beamed at the two exhausted men laying on the bed with pride shining in his eyes. They both laughed softly and dragged him down to lay between them, his head on Roman's chest and Dean curled up against his back.

"Alright then little bro…what do you want from us?"

"Anything you want Baby Boy…you name it."

Seth thought for a few minutes and then smiled at the two of them, having decided what he wanted from them.

"Can we keep doing this as often as possible until Brock comes back?"

"If that's what you want little bro…then you got it. I'm certainly not gonna complain…you Ro?"

"No complaints here. I won't fuck you Seth, Galina would kill me if I did that…but damn-near anything else is allowed. You sure this is what you want Seth? Lesnar might not be too happy with you if he finds out about it when he comes back."

"He told me to learn how to please him properly before he came back…shouldn't he be happy?"

Dean and Roman shared a look but decided to let Seth live in his little fantasy world for now. Even though Brock had left the WWE temporarily to return to UFC while on suspension, Seth made sure to watch every single match the man had. He couldn't help himself, he liked watching the man's muscles as he pummeled his opponent, and it got Seth all hot and bothered just watching and imagining what Brock could do to him afterwards while hyped up from the fight. Dean benefitted from Seth's aroused state after watching a fight and through him Seth had learned a lot of new things about how to please another man. He'd also learned a whole host of interesting things about himself that he never knew he liked. Brock was gone for about 3 months and Seth had done everything he had to in order to keep a hold on that title. He'd cheated, schemed, and even lied to keep it. He'd kicked Dean's ass numerous times to keep it and gotten his ass pummeled in the hotel afterward in retaliation as Roman watched on in amusement.

Seth had kicked Deans ass again at the Money in the Bank PPV, barely managing to keep the title, and now Stephanie and Hunter where going to tell him who his next opponent was going to be. Hunter said something about pressure turning coal into dust or a diamond and then he heard it…a sound that made all the blood in his body drain down into to his dick and his heart start trying to beat out of his chest. Brock Lesnar's music…his entrance theme. He turned around to see the Beast himself strutting down the ramp towards him and immediately dropped his eyes to his feet, afraid to even look at the man in case what had been there before was gone now. As Lesnar stepped forward Seth stepped back before bolting out of the ring entirely. The fans and announcer's thought it was fear, and to be honest there was some fear there…Lesnar is a big guy after all…but it was so much more than that. He'd been gone for 3 months and Seth had kind of gotten used to the way things were, to having the title around his waist and his friends by his side again…at least outside of the ring anyway. He wasn't ready for all of that to end. As he bolted up the ramp Seth headed straight for Dean and Roman's locker room, throwing himself into Dean's arms as the other man gave roman a confused look and tried to settle their brother down.

"Easy little bro. What's the matter?"

"He's back…Brock…he's back now."

"Isn't that a good thing? You wanted him to come back right?"

"I did…I mean I do…but I just…I don't want everything to change…I don't want to lose you two again…I don't want to lose the title yet. I've only had it for 3 months and I want to keep it."

"Easy Baby Boy. It's alright just breathe for us alright? There ya go…settle down now. You're gonna start hyperventilating if you keep this up Baby Boy."

The three men inside didn't realize that Brock was standing outside the room, listening to everything being said to try and find out what his pet had been up to while he was gone, but hearing how upset he was stirred some protective instinct inside of the large man. He was a bit jealous of how close he was to the other two former Shield men, but he also knew that they'd known him a lot longer.

"Easy does it Sethie…come on now it'll be alright. That's better…there's a smile. Now…maybe you need to talk to him about all this huh little bro?"

"I know…just…promise me that no matter what…I'm not gonna lose you two again? I couldn't handle losing you guys again…not now that I've got you back…"

They both pulled him into a tight hug and Dean gave him a kiss on the forehead, earning him a little giggle-snort from Seth.

"You can't get rid of us that easily little bro. I'm too fucking stubborn and Roman…he's just…too damned protective."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Actually Roman…you kind of are…"

Roman pulled Seth into a headlock and gave him a noogie, earning him a fit of squealing laughter from Seth and deeper laughter from Dean who joined in by tickling Seth's sides.

"Lay off you two…damnit stop Dean…can't breathe."

They let him go and all three collapsed on the floor, panting for breath and trying to stop laughing. Seth's face drained of color when Brock stepped through the doorway and looked down at him.

"Miss me pet?"

"I…um…yes…I did."

"Good. Have you been a good boy while I was gone?"

"Erm…I um…maybe?"

Dean and Roman both snorted behind him and he elbowed them both in the ribs, making them groan and shove him over. Seth yelped softly as his ass hit the ground and Brock raised an eyebrow at him with a soft curious sound.

"What have you been up to while I was gone pet? Did you give in to your inner slut hmm?"

Seth swallowed hard and leaned into Dean who patted him gently on the head and rolled his eyes at what a wuss Seth was being. When Dean started talking Seth stared at him with wide eyes and tried to shut him up, only to have Roman pull him back and hold him still.

"Alright…since Seth here has decided to join the mute I'll talk for him. The night after you and he…did your thing…I found him and took him back to our room. Next morning he woke up sore as all hell and wanted us to help him feel better…so we did…well I did most of the work…Roman just watched really. Like you said yourself…Seth's a slut…once you let that inner slut out there's no putting it back in man. We've been teaching him things in your absence…how to do things ya know? He said you told him to learn how to please you before you came back…I offered to help him learn."

Seth's face was bright red and he hid it against Roman's chest as Dean kept digging deeper and deeper. He was afraid to even look at Brock in case the man was angry with him. He didn't want that but he still wanted his brothers. He groaned at himself, realizing that he really was a slut. Dean saw the look on Brock's face and knew the man wasn't angry, just curious.

"Seth…why don't you crawl over to Brock and show him how much you've learned from us?"

Seth looked over at Dean and knew by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that it wasn't a suggestion. He bit his lip and, without even looking at Brock, dropped to all fours and crawled over to the man who had, at some point, dropped into a chair. Seth moved between Brock's open legs and carefully reached out for the waist of his pants, startling violently when a large hand grabbed his own and pulled him up into the man's lap.

"Not yet Pretty Boy…I want something else from you first."

"I'm not giving the title back!"

He slapped his hands over his mouth as Dean and Roman burst into laughter behind him and Brock just smirked down at him.

"I'll take that back soon enough Pretty Boy…I was thinking about you giving me a nice little kiss first. Sound good Pet?"

Seth gave him an almost shy smile and leaned into his chest to kiss him, though Brock soon took over and devoured Seth's mouth. Seth pulled back, panting softly with a big grin on his face as Brock's hand rested on the top of his head. That hand gently pushed him down to the floor and Seth went without resistance as Brock pulled his cock free of his pants. He didn't care if his pet's brothers were in the room because they'd had his pretty boy while he was gone and now it was his turn.

"Come on Pretty Boy…show me what you've learned from your brothers."

Seth looked up at Brock from under his eyelashes and then licked his way from base to tip, earning a low groan from Brock before sucking him down to the base. Brock watched in amazement as the same man that had choked on him 3 months before was now able to suck him down with no trouble. He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Seth's hair.

"You have been busy haven't you my little slut?"

Seth mumbled something around his mouthful of cock and Brock laughed, joined by the other two men in the room as they watched Seth show off his newly perfected skill. Dean couldn't help himself and had to speak up, making Seth flip him off from behind his back.

"He's a quick learner man…needy little slut loves to suck a cock ain't that right little bro?"

Brock grunted softly and then roared as Seth's mouth and tongue worked together and made him cum in that pretty mouth. He looked sown to watch Seth swallow every last drop, licking his lips like he'd just had some kind of rare treat. Brock pulled Seth back up by the back of his neck and into a hard kiss that left the younger male panting and whining at him.

"What's the matter pet? You want more? You'll have to wait until the show is over Pretty Boy. Then I'll take you back to my hotel room and spend the rest of the night fucking you on every surface I can get your slutty little ass onto. You like the sound of that pet? Yeah…you definitely like that…and maybe I'll even be nice enough to let you play with your brothers once in a while too…if you're a good boy for me. That can be your reward for good behavior hmm?"

Dean and Roman were trying so hard not to laugh as Seth hung on Brock's every word, nodding along and agreeing to everything. Neither of them had any problem with that idea either but it was still funny to see Seth turn into a little house pet around the big man.

"Aww…what a cute little house slut you are Sethie."

"Fuck you Dean."

"Been there and done that slut face."

Seth stuck his tongue out at Dean who gave him a look that dared him to do it again, so Seth did the smart thing and tucked himself into Brock's side where he would be safe…and did it again. Dean stalked his way over to the two and shared a look with Brock, who gently pushed Seth into Dean's waiting arms. Seth gave him a wide-eyed look as Dean dragged him over to a bench in the middle of the room and pushed him towards it.

"Pants down…face down on the bench…ass in the air. Now Seth or I'll tie you down again."

Seth looked over at Brock for help but the larger man just raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to see how Dean and Roman handled Seth's defiant moments, so he could learn and do something similar. Roman came over to join Dean in looming over Seth until he complied, pulling his pants down and bending over the bench with his ass up in the air for them. His face was flushed a bright red but his dick was already hardening rapidly.

"Alright slut…I've warned you before not to defy me when I give you a warning…but you did it anyway. Did you think Lesnar was going to protect you from punishment? He's a dominant too Seth…he knows how this shit works. Now you just hang onto that bench and don't fucking move."

He and Roman took turns smacking Seth's ass cheeks, alternating sides and strength, until Seth was crying and apologizing over and over for not being a good boy. The two shared a look and finally stopped, pulling Seth into a hug between them and stroking his hair and back until he calmed back down. Brock watched in fascination as Seth nuzzled into Dean's neck and looked like he was sucking on the man's neck…which he was.

"Hey now…none of that…unless you want me to fuck you right here in front of Lesnar?"

Seth squeaked and looked over at Brock who just smirked at him. Brock looked at Dean who raised a questioning eyebrow and Brock nodded in return, giving Dean permission to play with Seth. Dean gave Seth a wicked little grin as he swallowed hard and gave Dean an innocent look.

"Oh no you don't Sethie…that look doesn't work on me and you know it. Down on all fours and turn around…not that way…I want Brock to see what I put in your ass this morning slut. Show it off so he can see just how much of a little slut you really are."

Seth whimpered at Dean but did as he was told, turning around and sticking his ass up in the air so Brock could see the large glass plug that Dean had put in there that morning. Dean had gotten progressively large plugs over the 3 months and this one was about as big around as Brock's cock was and it kept Seth stretched out and constantly on edge. Brock let out a low primal growl at the sight and Seth's entire body reacted with a violent shiver and a low moan. Dean smirked and grabbed the end of the plug, pulling it out and pushing it in until he was fucking Seth with it. Brock watched all of this with a hungry look in his eyes that prompted Dean to motion him over. He let brock take over and fuck Seth with the plug while he and Roman sat back to watch the show, both of them fisting their rock hard cocks. Seth didn't even realize it was now Brock until Dean groaned and Seth opened his eyes to see Dean and Roman watching him…and he realized it was Brock fucking him with the plug and that thought made him moan louder. Brock slicked his cock up and pulled the plug out completely so he could thrust into Seth, going balls deep in one smooth thrust as Seth let out a long low moan underneath him. Brock started off a slow pace until Seth pushed back against him and begged him to go faster.

"Brock…please…I need…more…fuck…I need you…to fuck me…hard…and fast…please Brock?"

Brock couldn't deny such a pretty request, not from Seth, and not when he wanted it just as badly. He picked up his pace and was soon pounding into Seth even harder than Dean had done, pounding relentlessly and hitting his prostate every single time until Seth was nearly screaming from the need to cum. Brock lifted Seth up and pulled him against his chest, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing gently, cutting off some of his air without actually choking him. When Brock used his strength to lift him and then cut of his air a bit Seth fell apart, a choked scream catching in his throat as his cum shot out onto the floor and his stomach. His inner muscles clamped down around Brock's cock and milked him until he released his cum inside of Seth's body with a primal roar. The sight of the two men finding their release like that set Roman and Dean off as well and all four men ended up laying on the concrete floor to cool off and catch their breath. Dean was the first to recover and be able to speak and he pretty much summed it up for all of them.

"Well shit…that was…fucking hot as hell."

The other three just sort-of nodded their agreement as Seth curled into Brock's side, laying his head on the bigger man's chest while Brock curled a massive arm around the smaller male. Dean ended up with his head in Roman's lap as Roman petted his hair, only Roman and Seth were ever allowed to touch Dean's hair and everyone backstage knew it. If anyone else tried it they ran the risk of losing a finger. Seth stuck his legs out so they were laying across dean's legs, needing the contact with him as he nuzzled further into Brock's side. Dean moved a bit and trapped Seth's legs in between his own, something he knew helped the other feel more secure and safe. Dean had trust issues but Seth had some really bad problems sleeping if he felt he was alone. When they'd been The Shield they'd all shared a bed and kept Seth between them so he felt secure and got some decent sleep every night. The one night they'd forgotten to do it that way was one none of them wanted to repeat. Dean looked up at Roman and made a mental note to make sure Brock Lesnar understood that before letting him leave with their little brother. All four of them dozed off a bit, not realizing they were actually sleeping until a backstage worker opened the door and told them the arena would be closing down in an hour so everyone had to be out by then. Seth went into the adjoining bathroom to clean up, and Roman and Dean took that opportunity to talk to Brock.

"We know you care about him so we want to give you some pointers…because he seems to care about you too. Don't try and pull him away from us because you'll lose him entirely. Also…at night…he can't sleep unless he feels safe and secure so make sure you're holding him close…all night. We always had him sleep between us, still do, that way he knows he's not alone. Otherwise you'll have to deal with freaked out, paranoid, bitchy Seth the next day…not fun believe me…and punishing him when he's like that will only make it worse."

Baby boy can be a defiant little bitch when he gets in a mood so you just have to give him a good hard spanking until he starts crying and apologizing, like you saw us do earlier…then hug him and pet his hair until he settles down and he'll be good for while after that. He needs the discipline…but he also needs the softer lovey stuff too. He's a closet romantic…refuses to admit but anyone that knows him for a while learns real quick that he loves romantic stuff. Take good care of him because if you hurt him in any way that he doesn't like and he comes crying back to us?"

"We will tear you apart and make sure you can never more again…got it?"

Brock gave them both a nod of respect. He knew how close these three were and he had no intention of breaking them apart.

"I was actually wondering if you two might want to take care of him during the times I have to travel away from the WWE. Keep him company, give him what he needs…basically what you've been doing the last 3 months."

"Oh hell yeah…I'm in man. Ro?"

"I'm in too. Gotta keep Baby Boy happy and safe right?"

"He's far too pretty to be left without protection. Someone would take advantage of that and hurt him."

"Kane already tried it while you were gone and we had to kick his ass a few times. He's got the message now though that Seth is off limits…most of the roster learned that one real quick like."

"Dean hits hard when someone messes with Seth."

They all went quiet as Seth came out in a towel with his hair dripping down his chest and watched his eyes go wide.

"Oh shit…I um…I forgot my…my pants…guys come on…not again…we need to get ready and go back to the hotel…can't you guys wait 'till then?"

"We can wait pretty boy…get dressed quickly before we all change our minds."

Roman had to hold Dean back as he went to lunge for Seth, who squeaked and grabbed his pants before slamming the bathroom door behind himself. Dean gave a low chuckle and grinned.

"Tonight is gonna be fun isn't it boys?"

"You sure Seth can handle both of you at once?"

"He can take it…hell he'll probably love it the little slut. Just gotta stretch him out real good first and he'll be fine."

All three men shared a look filled with lust and hunger at the thought of Seth taking two cocks at the same time. They stared at the door and waited for Seth to come out so they could drag him to the hotel and have fun with him again.

A/N: There you have it. Next chapter will have Seth being double-teamed by Brock and Dean while Roman watches. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Taming the Beast 3

A/N: Wow. So many of you seem to really like this story. I'm so happy. Thank you all for the likes, the follows, and the reviews.

ambroses: Wow. I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy my story so much. I know there are some little errors that I miss but I do my best to catch them all…I just read faster than my brain can keep up with sometimes. I'm happy you think I'm a good writer. I also love the Brock/Seth ship but you're right…there are so very few stories with them and that makes me sad…so I wrote my own lol. I also love Ambrollins so I had to get some in there lol. To me Brock, Dean, and Roman all scream dominant alpha male…and Seth is just so pretty he has to be a submissive for me…I can't make him dominant no matter how hard I try. I've read some stories with Dominant Seth and submissive Dean, and while they were good I just couldn't picture it in my head. I am most definitely a Shield Girl, mostly Dean but I love all three of them…even when Seth's character is being a little shithead. I write about what I love and hearing that you also love the same thing makes me grin like a lunatic over here.

Lovergyul: I know it's a bit odd but they aren't really brothers. Even the scariest men can have a sweet side so I wanted to show that with Brock.

lollipops3: Brock/Seth is so hard to find…it makes me very sad. I'm glad people are enjoying my version though. Thank you.

drosenboy: I feel your pain at not finding much out there for this ship…that's why I wrote my own lol. I'm happy my writing has made such a great impression on you, it really warms my heart as a writer to hear that so thank you very much. Thank you again.

Chapter 3

"Sethie…"

Dean's voice was taunting, similar to how he sounded in the ring when trying to mess with his opponent, and Seth whined softly at him from his position on the huge bed in Brock's hotel room. Brock had gotten a luxury suite simply because he could, and Seth was certainly not going to complain about the ultra-soft bed under his face. Dean had him tied to the bed in a very exposed position with his legs spread out wide, ass in the air, face planted into the mattress, and his arms stretched out over his head. He felt like an obscene display model with the way Dean and Brock were circling and staring at him. Roman had sat himself in a plush chair in the corner where he could see everything, not wanting to miss a single moment of the show that was about to start. Brock and Dean shared a look and Brock nodded to let Dean start things off, none of which Seth could see from his spot. He certainly felt when things got started though as a cold slick finger started probing at his entrance, which instinctively clenched shut until Brock came up to crouch near his head. Brock ran a hand down Seth's back, petting him and calming him while talking to him with a soothing rumble that had the smaller male relaxing quickly.

"Easy pet…he's not going to hurt you…you know that…he adores you pretty boy…just relax and let him in…relax pretty pet…there's a good boy…see…not so bad…now just relax and enjoy the ride…because this is only the beginning of what we have in store for you tonight."

Dean's finger slid in once Seth had relaxed and started circling and feeling all round his inner walls, earning some very pretty moans from Seth in the process. Brock's words made Seth whimper softly at him which earned him a fond chuckle and a pat on the head as the man moved back next to Dean to watch. Eventually Dean managed to get four fingers into Seth's ass and had the younger male writhing in his bindings and moaning loudly.

"God Damn Sethie…you're such a pretty little slut when you moan like that…You like being stretched and filled huh slut? Don't worry…we got more coming for ya."

Seth squirmed against the silky ties that held him in place as Dean added more lube and started to work his thumb into Seth's ass, moving and twisting and pushing and pulling back until finally his entire hand just popped in and Seth let out a long low moan that made all three men in the room moan as well.

"Now that is a beautiful sound."

The other two nodded their agreement to Roman's statement as Dean started to work Seth's ass with his fist, reducing the younger male to a moaning mess that couldn't think straight anymore. Dean pulled his fist out at the tap on his shoulder and brock lubed his hand up to start working his way inside of Seth. Brock's hand was much larger than Dean's so he started with three fingers and worked up from there. Seth could tell from the size change that Brock was now behind him but he couldn't think straight enough to speak, all that came out were moans and curses. When Brock's fist finally worked its way in Seth was panting and clinging hard to the sheets under his hands, whining and moaning at the sensations he was feeling. The whimpering whine he let out when Brock pulled his fist out earned him a dark chuckle from Dean and Brock that made him shiver with anticipation. He felt Brock's cock slide smoothly into his ass and let out a soft moan of relief, which soon turned to a questioning whine of confusion when he felt Dean's cock start working itself in there as well. He felt that familiar burn of being stretched to his limits and tried to relax and stay still but it was so hard. Dean had slid under Seth before he started to slide in and Brock was hovering over Seth's back so the two could fit. As soon as Dean was all the way in the two men picked up an alternating thrust rhythm with one pulling back as the other pushed in, they kept that rhythm and went faster and faster. Seth was nearly screaming as the two men got close to their releases and Brock grabbed Seth by the throat from behind, cutting off some of his air and causing him to buck against the larger man as he came undone. As Seth reached his orgasm his inner walls clamped tightly around the other two men's cocks and caused them to hit theirs as well.

After they were done Brock pulled out and laid on his back to one side and Dean just remained collapsed under Seth, neither man able to move just yet. Roman had cum from watching them but he hadn't used as much energy so he was still able to move and untie Seth from the bed, which allowed the younger male to move and curl into Brock's side with his head on the man's chest. Roman slid into the bed and pulled Dean to lay on top of his chest, something that always seemed to help the other man sleep better and not be plagued by nightmares. The only other way he slept well was when he was curled around Seth. The four men just laid there for a long while, everyone trying to catch their breath and recover a bit. Eventually Seth started to get antsy because he felt sticky and wanted a bath. When he voiced that want the other three chuckled at him and Brock stood up, lifting Seth into his arms like he was weightless and carrying him into the bathroom. Once inside he ran the warm water in the gigantic Jacuzzi bathtub that had Seth nearly swooning over it, and held Seth close as he waited for the tub to fill. Once the tub was full Brock slid down into the water, taking Seth with him, and smiled softly as the younger male purred like a contented cat as the warm water surrounded him.

"You like baths huh pretty boy?"

"Mmhmm. It feels good after a hard day…soothing and peaceful."

"I'll have to give you a bath more often then, pet. I always get a luxury suite and they come with tubs like this one."

"Oh that sounds like heaven Brock."

Brock chuckled quietly and pulled Seth back to lay against his chest, running a hand through the younger man's two-toned hair and letting the water soothe them both. Eventually he managed to muster up enough energy to wash Seth, not allowing the younger man to do it himself which left the poor thing blushing a bright red. He even washed Seth's hair for him, using the special shampoo that he found in Seth's overnight bag that left the man's hair smelling like a mix of pretty flowers that Brock couldn't identify.

"What scent is this stuff anyway? The bottle only says Floral…"

"It's a mix of Gardenias, and Plumeria…I love the scent. I picked it up in Hawaii when the show went there while we were still the Shield and I've used it ever since. I always buy a whole bunch of it when we go there so I won't run out before we go back. The lady that owns the store I found it in makes sure to have a whole box reserved for me when she knows we're going to be in town."

"You certainly have a way with people little pet. I bet she took one look at those big brown doe eyes of yours and tripped over herself to make you happy."

"That's not…well…not entirely inaccurate…"

Brock let out a loud laugh and lifted Seth out of the tub, gently drying him off with what Seth swore was the biggest and fluffiest towel he'd ever felt. When Brock was done Seth grabbed the towel and wrapped himself up in it like a little burrito, earning him a fond laugh from Brock and also from Dean and Roman when Brock carried the little Sethurrito out into the bedroom.

"Someone likes that towel a little too much Ro."

"Ah let him be Dean…you two worked him hard tonight…I think he's earned a rest…and if he wants to be a little Seth burrito then let him be."

"Seth burrito…Sethurrito! He's a Sethurrito!"

"Ro…make him stop…"

Roman lightly tapped Dean in the back of the head at Seth pitiful little whine, earning him a pouty glare from the so-called crazy one. He just shrugged and looked completely unrepentant which made Seth giggle from inside his cocoon. Brock slid back into the bed with Seth's cocoon tucked against his side as he petted the man's back through the towel, earning him some very happy little noises. The four men soon slipped off into dreamland, sated and content in knowing that Seth was safe and happy for the first time in a long while.

Several days later on Raw Seth was nearly having a panic attack backstage as Hunter and Stephanie watched him in confusion and concern. He was pacing the Authority locker room and muttering under his breath so softly that they couldn't make out much more than 'brock…kick my as…gonna hurt…gonna be mad…' and that was a recurring theme. Kane was leaning against a wall nearby, scowling at the younger male for stopping him earlier that night. J&J were just looking concerned as they actually liked Seth, he was good to them off-screen and they didn't like seeing him so upset. Kane, Seth, and J&J had been ordered by Hunter and Stephanie to beat Brock Lesnar down and injure him. Seth had balked badly at that plan and protested, only to be overruled by Hunter. Once the beat-down was underway Seth tried his hardest to remain in his asshole character but he kept slipping up and he knew it. Every hit given to Brock made him wince and when Kane went after Brock's knee with a chair Seth whimpered and ran backstage, not caring about the rest of the show. When the rest of the Authority caught up with him they found him pacing and muttering to himself, and he hadn't stopped doing so even a full half an hour later. Stephanie slipped out of the room and went to the only other people she knew who could get through to him, Dean and Roman. When she said Seth was upset the two men dropped everything and hauled ass to the Authority locker room, ignoring the other men in the room as they immediately went to Seth's side. Dean let Seth curl into his chest as the dam finally broke on the younger man's emotions. He was clinging to Dean and crying into his chest about how Brock was going to be so angry and he'd hate him now. Dean just held him and gave Roman a helpless look, the larger male rubbed Seth's back and started to speak softly to him in a soothing tone of voice.

"Seth, listen to me Baby Boy…Brock is not going to hate you…he might be unhappy right now, but he knows this wasn't your idea…he knows, as we do, that you have no say in things…he's not going to hate you Baby Boy I promise. Even after the shit you put us through we didn't hate you…and neither will he alright?"

Seth slowly calmed down as Roman's words got through to him and Dean just kept nuzzling Seth's neck and holding him close. Seth let out a soft whine that caused Dean and Roman to share a raised eyebrow kind of look.

"What's wrong now little bro?"

"I'm still sharing a room with him tonight…I don't wanna…he's gonna be mad at me…"

Stephanie felt the need to step in and speak up to try and calm Seth further, though her words only managed to make him more upset.

"Brock Lesnar is going to be leaving for Japan tonight as we have a big promotion going on over there for the next couple of weeks. You can room with Dean and Roman tonight if it'll make you feel better."

Hunter gave his wife a 'what the hell are you doing?' look but she ignored him in favor of Seth. She liked the young man and knew he had what it took to make it big, he just had a tendency to be a bit overdramatic at times…not that she didn't have the same problem. Seth's eyes went wide and he bolted out of the room before anyone could stop him. Dean and Roman heaved a sigh and shook their head at J&J when they went to follow.

"Let him go. He's gone to find Brock and you're not gonna wanna watch that…well maybe you would but Brock wouldn't like that."

"We'll take Seth back to our room when Brock leaves. We'll take care of our little brother."

"I know you will. Be safe gentlemen."

Stephanie smiled a bit as the two men grabbed Seth's bag and headed off to where they knew Brock would be. When they caught up to Seth they found him with his face buried in Brock's chest as he cried and whimpered that he was sorry and didn't mean any of it. Brock looked up at the two men as he held onto Seth and rubbed little circles on his back.

"What happened to him?"

"He thinks you're going to hate him because of what happened out there tonight, and Stephanie made the mistake of telling him you're leaving tonight for Japan."

Brock sighed softly and pulled Seth back so he could cup the younger man's face in his hands, kissing his tears away and trying to calm him down before he made himself sick from crying so much.

"Easy pretty boy. I don't hate you. I can't hate you anymore even if I wanted to…which I don't by the way. You're my pretty boy, my little pet…it's my job to take care of you now. Calm down little one, calm down. I've got you."

Seth finally managed to calm down with Brock's words getting through to his brain and relaxing him. He looked up with a sheepish expression, earning a fond chuckle form all three men.

"Now, I do have to go to Japan for the Beast in the East promotion. While I'm gone you'll stay with Dean and Roman alright? They'll keep you safe and take care of you for me until I get back. You be a good little pet alright?"

"I'll try…I'll…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too pretty pet. I have to get going now so I don't miss my flight. Behave yourself pet or these two will tell me."

Seth nodded and wrapped himself around Brock in a tight hug. Brock hugged him back before extricating himself from the vice grip and transferring Seth over to Dean so he could leave. Once he was gone Seth became a sullen little ball and Dean had to carry him out to the car, and then into the hotel room. Seth refused to leave the bed for the entire next day, and would have done so the following day as well until Dean threatened to dump ice water over his head. He knew Dean would follow through on the threat so he got up and went to face the world. Dean and Roman got him to the nearest Cross Fit center so he could work out all his frustrations.

The next week Hunter and Stephanie had him giving gifts to Kane and J&J as rewards for their loyalty. Kane getting a vacation to Hawaii, J&J got a new car, and they all got Apple watches. Seth was happy to give J&J gifts as he liked them, but he hated Kane and hated playing nice with the big man. Kane had tried to dominate him a couple of times when Brock was gone before and only stopped when Dean and Roman threatened him with bodily harm, but he still watched Seth like he was a piece of meat and it unnerved him. With Brock gone Seth became a bit of a brat backstage, started acting more like his asshole character instead of his normal sweetheart self. Dean and Roman tried to correct his behavior but he only got worse and started to snap at them. Dean finally had enough after Seth ran form the ring and let Dena and Roman beat one of the Js with a Kendo stick and a massive spear, all while hiding in the audience to keep out of their way and hissing at them. Once backstage Roman grabbed a kicking and fighting Seth, shoving him into the back of the car while Dean got their bags. At the hotel they dragged him upstairs to their room and Dean made a Skype call to Brock. Roman had taught him the basics of Skype but he still hated most technology, though in this case he was willing to make an exception. It was a bit early in Tokyo but Brock was an early riser and had already done his morning workout when the call alert came through.

"Is something wrong Dean?"

"Oh yeah…somethin's wrong alright. Seth's become an uncontrollable brat. He won't even listen to Roman or me, just keeps snapping at us. I'm hoping a talk from you will snap him back in line."

"Turn the laptop so I can see him and he can see me."

Brock's voice sounded anything but pleased and Seth cringed at the tone, knowing he had pushed too far and was now in trouble for acting out. He faced the screen and saw the unhappy scowl on Brock's face which made him hunch in on himself with a soft whimpering sound.

"Seth? What did I tell you before I left?"

Seth mumbled something incoherent and Dean had to fight the urge to snicker at his discomfort, Roman noticed Dean's facial expression and gave him a pointed look to keep him quiet.

"I couldn't hear that Seth...try again."

"You…you umm…told me to…to behave…"

"Yes, I did…so why am I hearing that you're doing the exact opposite of that?"

"I umm…I just…I really miss you…"

"That's no excuse for hurting the people around you and snapping at the ones who actually care about you. I'm disappointed in your behavior Seth."

Seth whimpered pitifully at those words and curled into a little ball. He'd have preferred Brock yelling at him to hearing that calm tone saying he was disappointed. It made him feel horrible inside and he whimpered again.

"You know you have to be punished now don't you Seth?"

He knew Brock wasn't happy because he was calling him Seth instead of pretty boy or pet. He shook his head and whined at him.

"I don't wanna be punished…I just want you to come back."

"I'll come back when the promotion is over and you know that. Until then you need to learn to behave and do what Dean and Roman tell you to do. Dean? Will you give him the punishment I choose while I watch since I can't be there to do it myself?"

"With pleasure Brock."

"He needs a spanking but with something more than just your hand. He's been too bad for just a hand to get the message across."

Dean let a wicked smirk cross his lips as he darted to his bag and came back with a ping-pong paddle. He held it up for both Brock and Seth to see, listening to Seth whine as Brock grinned.

"Will this work for ya?"

"Oh yeah…that'll work nicely. There's no set number of hits here, just go until I say stop."

Seth looked at the paddle and tried to bolt, making it halfway across the room before Roman grabbed him by the waist and dragged him back into camera view. Brock was scowling again and Dean let a soft growl escape from him.

"Never…ever…run from your punishment Seth. It'll only make it worse for you. Roman? Tie him to that chair with his ass up…and bared…I want him to really feel it when Dean hits him."

Roman did as Brock asked, swiftly tying Seth over the chair and pulling his pants down to expose his ass. Roman sat back in another chair to watch as Dean got himself into place. He waited until Seth relaxed before lading the first hard strike against his ass, earning a loud yelp and curse from the younger male. He kept hitting him, alternating cheeks, until Seth's bottom was a bright cherry red and radiating heat. Seth was sobbing loudly and begging them to stop because it hurt, but Brock wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear yet and shook his head when Dean glanced over at him. Dean shrugged and kept going, repeating the pattern and hitting hard each time until Seth finally broke down. He started screaming out that he was sorry and he'd be good, and soon the only word he could form was sorry, repeating over and over until Brock finally told Dean to stop. Dean dropped the paddle while Roman untied Seth, who immediately curled into Dean's arms for comfort as he sobbed into the man's chest. Brock spoke softly to Seth from the laptop and the younger male turned to look at him with an adorable little sniffle.

"Are you going to be a good boy until I get back now? Or are we going to have to do this again?"

"I'll…I'll be good…"I'll be a good boy…I don't want…I don't like the paddle…it hurts so bad…"

"That's the idea pet…if it didn't hurt you wouldn't learn. I have to go do a signing now. Are you going to be alright now?"

"I'm…I'm ok…just hurts…and I still miss you…"

"I miss you too my pretty little pet. I'll be back as soon as I can be I promise. Please behave now. I don't like having to put you through that any more than you like going through it. Goodnight pet. Sleep well."

Brock signed off and Roman closed the laptop, watching Seth snuggle into Dean's side as the normally fidgety man stayed still and rubbed his back.

"Let's get him to bed now, he needs the rest after the night he's had."

Dean carried Seth to the bed where the younger man curled into Roman's side with his head on the Samoan's chest and Dean curled up against his back. The next day everyone noticed that sweet Seth was back but none of them were brave enough to ask what Dean and Roman had done to get him that way, even Hunter didn't want to know though he had his suspicions from the way Seth was fidgeting whenever he had to sit down for any length of time. Stephanie knew, she couldn't prove it without embarrassing Seth which she refused to do, but she knew. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Brock had a major role in it, but again she couldn't really prove anything. As long as they managed to keep Seth in line she didn't really care how they accomplished it, and she made sure Hunter would leave it alone as well.

A/N: End of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed that. There was a bit less Brock in here but I added some virtual interaction. There will be another chapter with more Brock in it once he comes back from Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Taming the Beast 4

A/N: Woot, I've gotten my medical condition stabilized again for now so I'm finally able to do some updating here. And this week's interactions between Brock and Seth were entertaining as all hell. Especially Seth playing rabbit and running yet again. Things are gonna change a bit b/c I'm going to have Seth and Brock separate from Roman and Dean in the intimate sense and Dean and Roman are going to find a new pet of their to play with. Hopefully no one minds too much. You might be surprised at who I pick lol, but after Thursday I just got a pairing idea stuck in my head…might need to write them their own fic soon.

Syreina: I can see them parenting Seth lol. I don't know why but I like it.

Blue0velvet180: I'm so happy Brock is back b/c watching him and Seth interact in and out of the ring gives me so many fangirl moments. –Sings.- "I will go down with this ship!" lol.

Lovergyul: Oh yeah…toothache sweet…nice. I can totally see Dean being kinky as crazy as he is in the ring lol. I just get the feeling he's into some oddball shit…not that I have any room to talk b/c I actually know what I'm talking about lol. Glad you're enjoying it hun.

Chapter 4

Brock was back…in the ring…with Heyman…and Heyman was taunting Seth. Seth was backstage with J&J, talking about their adventures in the car he'd given them. The ended up in Hunter's office and Hunter wanted to talk to Seth alone…somehow managing to convince Seth that calling out Brock Lesnar in the ring was going to be a good idea. It wasn't until he saw Bock pull two pig axes out of a fire trunk that Seth began to realize what a bad idea this had really been. Brock took out his anger and frustration on the pretty car, and then took out J&J when they went after him for it. When Brock ripped off his shirt and headed into the ring Seth dropped the big piece of wood he'd been holding and bolted out of the ring. Brock went after him but Seth's lithe and agile body was faster, allowing him to jump the barricade and vanish into the crowd and get out of the arena. Brock went back into the ring and picked up Seth's title before going backstage. As soon as he made it backstage he headed straight for his locker room, which is where he found Seth. The poor thing was pacing the room and twitching like a nervous colt, which was bringing Brock's protective side back out again. He wasn't angry, he'd taken that emotion out on the car, but the fear that flashed in Seth's eyes as he noticed Brock's presence did more to calm any lingering agitation than anything else ever had.

"Easy Pretty Boy…I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here…come to me Pet."

Brock held his arms open and Seth ran into them, whimpering that he was sorry and he didn't want Brock to hate him. Brock lifted his chin with one hand and looked into those big watery brown eyes with a gentle smile.

"Seth…did you forget what I told you before? What happens out there in the ring stays out there. I'm not going to bring any of it back here or use it against you in this relationship. Out there you have to be the fearless, confident, and arrogant champion, and I have to be the merciless Beast. Back here…we can be whoever we want to be. You can be the sweet, sensitive submissive and I can be your guide and protector."

Seth felt his body grow warm and fuzzy from Brock's words, nuzzling into his massive frame with a contended purring sound. Dean and Roman walked in and shared an amused look.

"I see you managed to calm him down before we even got here."

"You alright now Baby Boy?"

"I'm good…we're good…it's all good."

Dean snorted softly and shook his head a bit. He and Roman shared another glance and motioned Seth to sit somewhere. Seth chose to sit in Brock's lap, which amused everyone immensely.

"We need to talk to you about something Baby Boy. Something important."

"Look…there's no easy way to do this so I'm just gonna do it quick like a fuckin' bandaid alright? Brock can handle your needs Seth. He knows how to take care of you. You need him. You need us too but not the same way. We're always going to be your brothers, we're always gonna be here for you when you need us, but we need to find our own pet. Well…I need to find a pet…Roman just wants to watch really."

Seth took a deep breath and looked at them with a vulnerable, scared expression that made all three men melt.

"You're not going to abandon me though right? You'll still be here?"

"Absolutely Seth. Like Dean said Baby Boy…you're still our little brother and that's not going to change…ever."

"Ok…then I'm ok with it. I just don't wanna lose my big brothers."

"You won't…we promise."

Dean would find the one he wanted later that week on Smackdown when he had a match against Bo Dallas. Dean noticed that when he grabbed hold of the slightly smaller man that Bo would try to subtly rub against him. When he pinned him Bo arches up into him after the count was over and Dean gave him a wicked little smirk. He went backstage and then crouched in a darkened alcove, waiting until Bo went to walk past him before pulling him into the alcove. He put a hand over Bo's mouth and pushed him against the wall, staring into the other male's wide eyes with one of his crazy grins on his face.

"So…you want me to BoLieve huh? What are you willing to do to earn what you want from me Bo?"

Dean moved his hand so Bo could speak, pleasantly surprised when Bo sank to his knees in front of him and mouthed at his cock through his jeans. He leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through Bo's hair, earning a little mewling noise that made his cock twitch. Bo reached for Dean's pants button with tentative fingers but Dean's hand stopped him.

"Not here…follow me."

Dean led Bo into the locker room he shared with Roman, where the larger male was currently doing pushups. Dean noticed Bo staring at Roman's muscles and smirked at him.

"Hey Bro…look who I brought back with me."

Roman looked up and raised an eyebrow at Dean. Bo was Bray Wyatt's little brother, though Bray had turned on him ages ago so he supposed it wasn't a big deal.

"Why's he here, bro?"

"Oh gee I don't know…what have I been lookin' for Roman? He ain't here for decoration."

Roman rolled his eyes and let out a deep chuckle when Bo turned a pretty shade of red. He tilted his head and then asked Bo a question that caused the poor guy to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"You willing to be watched little bird? You want me to watch when Dean does whatever he wants to do to you?"

"Little bird? I like it…that's what we'll call him…our little bird."

"I…I thought you were with Rollins…"

"I was…and Roman was watching…but Seth has Brock Lesnar now…and he's in good hands. Problem is…I need my own little pet to play with and take care of. Do you wanna be my pet Little Bird? Hmm?"

Bo felt his mouth go dry at the look Dean was giving him and just nodded, helpless to do anything else as Dean pulled Bo into his chest and attacked his throat with lips and tongue and teeth. Bo melted against him with a little whimper that only fueled Dean's onslaught. When he had Bo practically falling down he pushed him to his knees and opened his jeans up.

"I hope you know what to do next Little Bird."

Bo nodded and carefully lowered Dean's jeans and boxers to his ankles before grasping his cock, pumping it a few times and then licking from base to tip. Dean grunted softly and tangled his fingers in Bo's long hair, tugging on it slightly as Bo took his cock into that warm mouth. When Bo stopped and peeked up at Dean, the look in his eyes spurred Dean's more aggressive side and he yanked hard on Bo's hair, earning him whimpering moan before he used Bo's mouth like a sex toy. When he reached his orgasm Bo swallowed every last drop and then sat back on his heels to wait for what Dean wanted next. Dean watched him with an appreciative look.

"Well aren't you a good little bird? You always so well behaved?"

Bo shook his head after a brief hesitation. He wasn't always good…sometimes he was a brat, sometimes he tested his boundaries…other men he'd been with got tired of him and left. When he said as much Dean's face showed a hint of anger.

"Idiots. You don't just abandon a submissive because you can't be man enough to put them back in their place. Don't you worry Little Bird. I know exactly how to handle a bratty submissive. Just ask Seth what happens when you defy me…though I think he enjoyed it a lot more than he was willing to admit. Now…I'm gonna hand you this little card, it'll let you into Roman and I's hotel room. I want you to drive yourself there since we're done for tonight. I want you to go inside and strip down. You will kneel in the center of the room with your face pressed against the floor and your ass up in the air. You will have your hands over your head and your legs spread wide…and you will wait like that until I get back understood?"

Bo nodded his head and yelped when Dean landed a hard smack to his ass and gave him a sharp look that made Bo duck his head down like a scolded child.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir…"

"Good…now get going because I won't be too far behind Little Bird."

Bo raced out of the room and gathered his bag before bolting out of the arena like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Roman and Dean watched him from the doorway with amused expressions. They talked it out and decided to wait exactly half an hour to see if Bo would be able to remain in the ordered position or give in to the temptation to move around. Dean wasn't sure which outcome he was hoping for but either way he planned to test the limits of his new pet that night.

Seth ended up having a match that night against Ryback and only managed to not get turned into a pretzel thanks to the interference of the Big Show, though that didn't last long as Roman got involved and took Show down which allowed Ryback to get to Seth. Later that night Brock held Seth in a warm bath filled with lots of little jets that made his muscles practically sing in happiness. Brock chuckled softly when Seth mewled like a happy kitten at the feeling.

"You like that Pretty Boy?"

"Mmhmm…feels good."

"Know what else feels good?"

"Hmm?"

"My cock claiming that pretty little ass of yours."

Seth was half asleep from the soothing bath but his eyes snapped open with a gasp of air at the words Brock growled low into his ear. Seth moaned softly and gave Brock a half-lidded lust-filled look that had the larger man quickly draining the tub and drying Seth off. He carried Seth to the bed and tossed him onto it before pinning him down. Seth made a little show of squirming and trying to escape but Brock bit down on his neck and he moaned.

"My Pretty Boy…isn't that right Seth? You belong to me now don't you Pretty Pet?"

"Yes…all yours Brock…please…I need you."

Brock couldn't resist for long when Seth begged so prettily. One of his big hands pinned both of Seth's over his head while the other prepared his little pet for what was to come. It didn't take long before Seth was panting and begging for more, which Brock was more than happy to give him. When they finally reached orgasm they came together in unison, something that left Seth speechless and feeling very connected to his dominant lover. Brock laid down beside Seth and pulled the younger male into his body where Seth snuggled in and used his chest as a pillow.

"I love you my pretty little pet, and I promise you I'm not going to abandon you or push you aside. Even when you make me angry I'll still take care of you and keep you safe."

Seth felt tears pricking his eyes and nuzzled further into Brock to hide them, though the larger man felt them on his skin and petted Seth's spine as he usually did to calm him. Seth glanced up at Brock with a beaming smile that left the other man breathless for a moment, as did the searing kiss Seth gave him.

"I love you too Brock. I can't promise that I'll always behave but I'll always try my best to do what you want me to."

The two basked in the glow of their recently confessed love as they drifted off into dreamland. Meanwhile on a different floor Dean and Roman had been testing Bo Dallas…well Dean had been testing him, Roman was just enjoying the show. They had arrived back at the hotel half an hour after sending Bo ahead of them and when Dean opened the door he let a low dark chuckle escape his throat, his grin widening when the man on the floor whimpered ever so softly at the sound. Bo was exactly as Dean had told him to be, on his knees with his face to the floor and his ass in the air. His arms were over his head and legs were…well not quite as far apart as Dean would like but Bo would learn. Dean stalked over and trailed a finger down Bo's spine, smirking at the shiver the touch elicited from the other. Roman moved to sit in a plush armchair in full view of Bo, so Bo could see that he was being watched, and was amused when seeing him made the smaller man's dick jump in response.

"Well well…looks like someone likes the idea of being watched. Is that true Little Bird? Do you like being watched?"

"Y…yes Sir…"

"Good…because Roman loves to watch pretty little boys getting fucked hard by me. You want that Little Bird? You want me to take your ass and make it mine?"

"Yes Sir…please…?"

"You gotta do better than that Little Bird. Come on now…beg for me."

Bo whined at him but remained in his position, though Dean and Roman could both see that his muscles were starting to protest the strain of being still for so long. Dean ran a hand up and down Bo's back and over the cheeks of his ass, smacking them lightly and bringing up a little color as well as a soft breathy moan.

"Dean…please…"

Dean gave his ass a sharp smack that echoed in the room and earned a little yelp as well as making Bo jerk slightly and almost come out of his position.

"When we're playing you refer to me as Sir…and only Sir…understood?"

"Yes Sir…I'm sorry."

"Easy now…I don't expect you to be perfect or to know what I want from the start. It's my job as the dominant to teach you what I want and to guide you. It's your job as the submissive to tell me when something goes too far or if something I want is too much for you. We clear?"

"Yes Sir. Sir? Could you…could you please spank me harder?"

Dean let out a happy laugh and pulled Bo up by his hair into a harsh dominating kiss that left them both breathless for a moment.

"Oh I think I'm gonna enjoy playing with you Little Bird. You like pain Bo? Hmm? Do you like to be hurt and controlled?"

"Yes Sir…please? I need it."

Dean felt his inner Moxley stirring towards the surface and just knew somehow that Bo Dallas would be able to help him soothe and control that more frightening side of himself. Most people thought Jon Moxley was just a character he had played but it was an aspect of his personality. He had a dark side that enjoyed causing pain and making others hurt, while also feeling pain himself. He was both a sadist and a masochist. From what Bo was saying and how he was reacting…Dean was positive that Bo was also a masochist and enjoyed pain on a level the average person just couldn't feel. Roman watched the two of them interact and slowly relaxed, realizing as Dean had that Bo would be good for his little brother. He watched Dean spank Bo hard and fast, relentless and merciless, and Bo took every last bit of it…and while he did cry from the pain he also moaned loudly like a happy little slut so he clearly liked it. That was a reaction you just couldn't fake. When Dean switched over to a riding crop, and Roman still had no idea how he managed to get it through security at the airports without questions being asked, Bo ended up begging and screaming. He was screaming from the mix of pleasure and pain overloading his senses but he was begging for more and begging for Dean. When Bo's ass was a bright red mass of crisscrossing welts, a few of which were bleeding slightly but not bad enough to cause worry, Dean dropped the crop and whispered something in Bo's ear that Roman couldn't hear. When Bo answered he heard Dean moan low in his throat and couldn't help but do the same himself.

"I'm good…I prepped myself before I got into position Sir. Please just take me?"

Dean slammed into Bo's ass in one sharp thrust that made both of them moan loudly. Bo was tight around Dean and Bo loved the slightly burn he felt as Dean's sizable cock stretched him open.

"Fuck you feel good Little Bird. I'm gonna lay back and I want you to turn around with me inside you and them ride me…can you do that Little Bird?"

Bo nodded and, with some slightly awkward maneuvering, managed to turn around without Dean slipping out of him. Once he was straddling Dean's hips he looked down at his new dominant and gave him a crooked little grin before moving his hips in slow languid circles. Dean watched him, putting his hands behind his head so he could enjoy the sight of Bo riding his cock.

"That's it Little Bird…fly for me. Spread your little wings and show me how you fly."

Bo put his hands on Dean's chest and started riding him faster and harder until they were both panting heavily. Dean leaned up and ran his thumb over the head of Bo's dick, making the smaller man shudder and shiver under the gentle touch that was so different from his earlier actions. When he saw that Bo was getting close Dean gave a few harsh tugs on his dick and gave a deep husky command.

"Fly apart Little Bird…just let go and fly apart for me."

Bo came undone and Dean watched him arch back with a loud low guttural moan of pleasure. When Bo collapsed on top of Dean he took control and flipped Bo onto his back, pounding into him until he reached his own release. The two men just lay there on the floor, still connected, until Roman managed to muster enough energy to pick them up and put them into the bed. Roman opted to take the sofa for the night and let the two bond in their sleep since Dean would be Bo's dominant not him. He hoped it would all work out but for now both of his little brothers were happy and had exactly what they needed. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep them that way.

A/N: That is the end of the final chapter of Taming the Beast. I may do another Brock/Seth fic in the future, and maybe a Dean/Bo fic if enough people want either or both. I'll put up a poll soon giving possibilities. Hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have.


End file.
